Agnieszka "Cicero" Sokolov
Name: Agnieszka "Cicero" Sokolov Sex: '''Female '''Species: Recom: Moscovian Miniature Terrier Height: 5' 10" Weight: '''148 '''Eyes: Albino Hair/Fur color: Albino Age: 62 Faction: Confederate/United Soviet Sino Republic Profession: 2nd Lieutenant: Hunter Division Background: Born on the Soviet Sino Republic in Ukraine, Cicero never knew her family, being raised in a children's dormitory. From early childhood up into her teens she had been bred and taught nothing but the ways of guerilla battle. Her childhood friends were comrades with whom she developed viscious methods of hand to hand combat, and her toys included a headless darbie doll and her pet hedgehog. She was primarily trained and at the age of 8 served as one of the inner core grenadiers during the short but brutal war between the now soviet Argentina and Confederate Chile. She went missing and was reported dead, only to be found 3 years later a child sniper, still fighting a war in the city ruins that nobody else was. She was forcibly taken prisoner initially, tried for her warcrimes and found guilty, charged, rather than prison, with rehabilitation into society. Through her teens she was conflicted and violent, only beginning to settle down and rejoin society in her early adulthood. It wouldn't be until her early 20s when she enlists into the confederate army, enlisting in their pilot program to nfind operators for their new hunter vessels; small, fragile and extremely stealthy and maneuverable atmospheric hovercraft capable of long distance sniping in very closed terrain. Piloting a Grenadier MK2, she was one of the first to encroach into outer colonist territory, with the small groups of hunter pilots, effectively using intimidation tactics along to herd groups of recoms into ambush zones. When the Hunter program was laid to rest following the skirmishes due to the creation of the Rapier fighter craft, the confederates kept a total of 15 Hunter Pilots and placed them on confederate carriers for urban missions, otherwise on inactive duty. It is here that Cicero has been sitting and patiently waiting with four other pilots aboard The Hammerfall, all by now old and useless outside of their piloting abilities, she, along with the rest of them, are up for review very soon for dismissal and discharge. They still are called on to go into urban territories on occasion, and do their job effectively and efficiently. Otherwise they go on their shore leave and sit in the rec room or gym, sharing drinks, cigarettes and war stories. She owns a small cabin in rural Siberia, where she's known to take her shore leave and spend the winter at, living off the land and, rumor has it, hunting animals with but a vibroblade. Skills: '''An Expert in Aikido and Vibro-Blade combat, as well as small firearms and guerilla combat. First and foremost, however, she is a Hunter Pilot, flying an ancient hovercraft suspended in synthetic hydroflourocarbons and cybernetically jacked in, she was taught to fly the craft like it wasn't a machine, but a creature, with maximum displays of intimidation a long range urban sniping. The Hunter itself is a tiny flying device, one meter wide and 4 meters long, it resembles a wingless dragonfly covered in fiber-optic eyes that glow a baleful red. Being older and more frail, she relies less on her offensive personal combat tactics, instead relying on aikido, her passive form to use a person's motion and energy against them and flow with, causing her to exert very little energy and thusly remain very effective as a soldier, despite her age. '''Appearance: Wearing modern confederate dress at all times, she is well kept enough, if not posessing a sort of tired 'frayed around the edges' look to her and a somewhat feral glint in her still functional eye, which is just as young and intense as it was when she was a child. The other hand of her face is keps hidden behind three brown leather belts that wrap up and behind one of her ears, upon which she bears her pins, general's commendations and a symbol of a winged serpent, signifying her division. She's thin in stature, and physically fit if not attractive for her age. It's rare to find her without Zub, her pet hedgehog. 'Personality: ' Who she is depends on who you are at the time you're around her. When you are on-duty, holding rank, she is unflinching, loyal and unthinking. When you are off duty she's quiet, polite and soft-spoken. When you sit with her and hear the stories of her and her comrades, she will drink, sing russian folk songs, tell stories and talk hunting. Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms